


Субординация

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: История одного дружеского матча между Гриффиндором и Слизерином.
Kudos: 16





	Субординация

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к 5 книге. И да, я знаю, что Вуд и Флинт ушли в 4й, но хочу, чтобы они здесь были :)  
> Посвящается: самоотверженному декану миссис Розенберг и прекрасной слизеринской старосте мисс Гонт, поделившейся со мной историей.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона притормозили у входа в Большой Зал, пропуская профессоров. Снейп и Макгонагалл шли по коридору, обмениваясь гневными взглядами и шепотом переругиваясь, и казалось, были очень увлечены друг другом — но Снейп моментально устремил взгляд на Гарри, стоило им оказаться поблизости.

— Десять баллов за опоздание, — насмешливо сказал он. Макгонагалл возмутилась:

— Это не урок, Северус! Студенты могут приходить за завтрак в удобное им время!

— Но их завтрак уже остыл, — вкрадчиво возразил Снейп, и, повернувшись к Гермионе, добавил: — А труд домовиков следует уважать, не так ли?

— Вы абсолютно правы, сэр, — без запинки ответила Гермиона. — Этого больше не повторится.

— Ложь, — Снейп закатил глаза к потолку и прошел мимо них, Макгонагалл поспешила следом, успев сказать вполголоса:

— Пятнадцать баллов за вежливость, мисс Грейнджер.

Это продолжалось всю неделю — с тех пор, как при подсчете факультетских баллов выяснилось, что Слизерин и Гриффиндор набрали равное количество, и оба имеют равные права на Кубок Школы. Дамблдор светился довольством. Он предложил разделить победу на два факультета, но это почему-то никого не устроило. Тогда и решили провести дружеский матч по квиддичу между Слизерином и Гриффиндором, чтобы определить победителя.

Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей.

***

День стоял жаркий, в Большом Зале ярко светило солнце. Гарри без аппетита ковырял вилкой омлет. Время от времени он поднимал глаза и встречал насмешливый взгляд Малфоя. Хорек восседал среди своей слизеринской свиты, самодовольный свыше всяких разумных пределов. На прошлом матче он каким-то образом умудрился поймать снитч, и не уставал напоминать об этом каждому, кто готов был слушать. Заметив, что Гарри на него смотрит, Малфой показал пальцем на себя, затем ткнул в сторону Гарри и провел по шее; подняв брови, он произнес одними губами: «Я тебя сделаю».

Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, как так получилось. Счет был разгромный — Алисия, Кэти и Анджелина без устали атаковали ворота. А потом вдруг Малфой схватил снитч, и игра закончилась вничью. Гарри не сомневался, что Малфой смухлевал, или ему просто повезло.

— Да хорек вообще первый раз увидел снитч вблизи, — заявил Рон после игры. — Обычно-то его опережал Гарри.

— Самое обидное, что это все — чистая случайность! — убивался Гарри. — Малфой его даже не замечал, пока не налетел на него. — Он объяснял это каждому, кто готов был слушать. — Так несправедливо!..

Гермиона один раз осмелилась возразить:

— А разве не было случайностью то, когда ты... ну... проглотил снитч во время падения? Ведь тебе защитали победу.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь в квиддиче! — возмутился Рон.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Гарри сердито. — Занимайся лучше своей арифмантикой.

И Гермиона занялась арифмантикой — а заодно рунами, трансфигурацией и историей магии.

Но ее слова с тех пор не шли у Гарри из головы. Что, если мерзавец Малфой был не так плох, как все считали? Может быть, все это время он скрывал свои таланты ловца, чтобы использовать элемент неожиданности? Да и Гарри — так ли уж он здорово играл? Люди просто привыкли хвалить его, потому что он тот-самый-мальчик. Ужасно, но Снейп прав — люди делали Гарри поблажки из-за громкого имени. А в большинстве случаев ему везло, только и всего! Если так подумать, у него вообще нет никаких особых талантов. Разве что отыскивать себе неприятности.

— Прекрати это, — прошептал Невилл, сидящий напротив.

— Прекратить что? — вяло откликнулся Гарри.

— Сидеть с таким унылым видом. Не показывай им, что тебе страшно — это даст им преимущество.

«Мне не страшно», — хотел сказать Гарри, но тут Джинни невзначай добавила:

— Все факультеты сегодня будут болеть за Гриффиндор. Я разговаривала с девочками с Хаффлпаффа — они придут на игру с нашими флажками. Рейвенкло, я думаю, тоже за нас. Вся школа сегодня будет на стадионе.

Гарри плотнее сжал губы, пережидая приступ тошноты.

Тем временем Рон сверлил взглядом Снейпа. Тот завтракал, то и дело чопорно промокая салфеткой губы, и время от времени принимался бормотать себе под нос.

— Вот же гад! — почти восхищенно произнес Рон. — Вы посмотрите только, что он делает! Он снимает с нас баллы!

— За что, интересно? — пробормотал Дин Томас.

— За то, что разговариваем во время еды. За то, что неправильно держим вилки. За то, что едим без хлеба. За то, что едим с хлебом. За то, что дышим!.. — перечислил Гарри, не сводя с профессора взгляда. Теперь уже все повернули головы в сторону преподавательского стола. Снейп ухмыльнулся и забормотал быстрее. Красные рубины в песочных часах факультета плавно взмывали в верхнюю половину.

— Гермиона, а ты не можешь поджечь его? — спросил Рон в отчаянии. — Ну, знаешь, как в тот раз.

— Да уж, это бы его отвлекло, — ухмыльнулся Дин, а Симус добавил:

— Если нам повезет, он будет слишком занят баллами и сгорит дотла.

К счастью, Макгонагалл заметила, что происходит. Она перевела недоуменный взгляд со Снейпа на факультетские часы и обратно. Тут все за гриффиндорским столом уткнулись в свои тарелки, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Она что, только что кинула в него булочкой? — простонал Невилл.

— Ну, ты же сам видел, — ответил Гарри.

***

Макгонагалл зашла подбодрить их перед матчем. Все участники команды уже переоделись в форму и нервно переговаривались, столпившись у раздевалки. Макгонагалл произнесла короткую, но прочувствованную речь, в которой говорилось о том, что она всегда считала их гордостью и надеждой факультета, что, чем бы ни закончилась эта игра, она должна пройти красиво и остаться в памяти всех студентов как одно из самых ярких событий школьной жизни.

— Вот только, — добавила она, сурово сдвинув брови, — вы, конечно, должны победить. Ничего другого я от вас не жду. Со щитом либо на щите! — и она взмахнула ярким гриффиндорским флажком, который сжимала в руке.

Когда она удалилась, Вуд задумчиво сообщил:

— Говорят, они заключили сделку — кто проиграет, берет на себя все дополнительные занятия с первокурсниками в следующем году.

Вздохнув, он расправил плечи и оглядел свою команду.

— По правде сказать, мне плевать, кто будет вести эти самые занятия. Вот только это мой последний год в Хогвартсе, и я действительно хочу еще одну победную вечеринку перед отъездом. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Ну что? Покажем этим змеям, кто здесь хозяин?

— Да! — закричал Гарри, чувствуя, как его голос тонет в общем вопле.

***

Малфой выбыл на двадцатой минуте игры. К тому моменту Алисия забила два квоффла, а Вуд так яростно защищал ворота, что помимо квоффла случайно перехватил и бладжер — смачный шмякающий звук прокатился над всем полем, когда мяч ввинтился бедному вратарю в живот.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел позеленевший Вуд и махнул мадам Помфри, встревоженно следящей с трибуны. — В порядке.

Зато Малфой поднял такой крик, словно ему отрубили руку — а ведь бладжер его едва задел! Впрочем, он утверждал, что ему досталось от биты загонщика — Джорджа или Фреда.

— Наглая ложь! — воскликнул комментатор. — Все мы видели, что правила нарушены не были, и хорь... ловец Слизерина получил травму из-за своей рассеянности: надо меньше таращиться на Гарри Поттера и больше — смотреть по сторонам. Простите, профессор, но это так! Я всего лишь прояснил ситуацию! Что? Нет, я не собираюсь... ладно, ладно, умолкаю.

Был объявлен перерыв, и мадам Помфри занялась рукой Малфоя. Мадам Хуч тем временем разбиралась с Фредом и Джорджем.

Малфой хныкал, делал вид, что собирается упасть в обморок, а потом заявил, что не может продолжать игру. Гарри парил на метле неподалеку, навострив уши. Все знали, что Малфой неженка — достаточно вспомнить тот случай с гиппогрифом — но Гарри почему-то казалось, хорек будет бороться до конца. После всех-то своих хвастливых заявлений!

— Что тут у вас? — мадам Хуч спикировала вниз и резво спрыгнула с метлы. — Травма серьезная?

Гарри видел, как Помфри скорчила гримасу за спиной Малфоя. Но, тем не менее, сказала:

— Мистер Малфой утверждает, что не может играть.

— Вы должны оказать мне медицинскую помощь! — заявил тот жалобно.

Снейп уже спустился с трибун и спешил к ним — подол его мантии волочился темным шлейфом, цепляя траву. Гарри поднялся выше, и ветер заглушил голоса внизу, зато наблюдательная точка была отменной: он увидел, как Снейп накинулся на Помфри, что-то яростно ей высказывая, а потом обернулся к Хуч, и они принялись спорить.

Малфой запрокинул голову, глядя на Гарри. На лице его возникло странное выражение, затем, баюкая раненую руку, хорек решительно пошел к замку под свист и улюлюканье с трибун. Мадам Помфри поспешила за ним, а Хуч и Снейп все выясняли отношения. Скоро к ним присоединилась Макгонагалл. Гарри подлетел к близнецам, чтобы переброситься с ними парой слов.

— Если у слизеринцев не будет ловца, победа у нас в кармане, — сказал он и уточнил: — Вы правда его не трогали?

— Вот еще! Да я готов ему цветы послать в лазарет, — фыркнул Джордж.

— Пожалуй, это можно устроить, — задумчиво добавил Фред. — Помнишь, мы вывели этот прожорливый сорт? Каллы-каннибалы?

— Считаешь, ему понравится?

— Думаю, он будет в восторге!

Гарри покачал головой и бросил взгляд вниз.

— Что... происходит? — выдавил он. Фред присвистнул.

— Я вижу то же, что и вы? Вы видите то же, что и я?

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — добавил Джордж потрясенно. — Или я думаю о чем-то другом?

Хуч дунула в свой свисток, и все разговоры мгновенно смолкли. В наступивший тишине раздался магически усиленный дрожащий голос Ли Джордана, комментатора, заставив Гарри поверить в то, что это все происходит в действительности:

— На замену слизеринского ловца выходит декан Слизерина, профессор Снейп.

***

Гарри был уверен, что это против правил. Все были уверены, что это против правил. Но спорить не решались. Парламентер, Оливер Вуд, вернулся с унылым видом.

— Хуч говорит, был прецедент.

То есть, когда-то в сорок-лохматом декан выступил за выбывшего участника своей команды — и Снейп, разумеется, не преминул об этом сообщить и Хуч, и Макгонагалл, и Дамблдору, хотя тот нисколько не возражал. Он даже вроде как наслаждался.

С лиц участников гриффиндорской команды можно было писать портреты. Посмертные. Потому что у покойников и то вид жизнерадостней.

Снейп держался в стороне. Он парил в воздухе, как хищная черная птица. Флинт собрал команду у ворот для краткого совещания. Они тоже не выглядели слишком уж довольными этой заменой. Когда Хуч дала второй свисток, игра возобновилась.

Гарри не знал, как ему следует поступить. Он просто оторопел. Один только вид Снейпа, рассекающего на метле — участвующего в игре! — мог выбить из колеи. Но мысль, что придется сражаться с ним за снитч...

Гарри сглотнул. Горло внезапно сдавило. И метла под ним мелко вибрировала от порывов ветра, словно сбилась балансировка или прутья повыпадали. Гарри вдруг понял, что ищет причину выпросить еще один тайм-аут.

С его метлой все было в порядке. С ним — нет. Снейп завис на другом конце поля, озираясь по сторонам. Заметив взгляд Гарри, недобро ухмыльнулся. Точно так же он ухмылялся в классе, прежде чем задать очередной каверзный вопрос.

Гарри развернулся и полетел в другую сторону — подальше от Снейпа. Он будет искать снитч на своей стороне поля, и, если ему повезет...

Внизу что-то сверкнуло. Гарри рванул вниз, пикируя почти перпендикулярно земле. Ветер бил по щекам, откинул челку со лба... Краем глаза он видел что-то черное — Снейп кинулся наперерез, очевидно, настроенный во что бы то ни стало выхватить снитч у него из-под носа. У Снейпа не было ни малейших шансов — слишком далеко, слишком неровно он летел, и его метла бултыхалась в воздухе, словно капризный гиппогриф. Гарри сбавил скорость у самой земли, вытянув руку — ладонь покалывало, сердце замерло, то самое волшебное ощущение за миг до победы... Гарри разочарованно выдохнул. Всего лишь обертка, блеснувшая на солнце. Фантик, который подхватил ветер. Гарри выровнял метлу и снова набрал высоту; Снейп висел у него на хвосте, видно, переняв тактику Малфоя. Однажды тот весь матч не отлипал от Гарри, в надежде вовремя перехватить снитч. Не то чтобы ему это удалось.

Гарри обернулся и крикнул сквозь ветер:

— Даже не надейтесь, сэр.

— Помолчи, Поттер, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, обгоняя его. Ветер всколыхнул полы мантии, как пиратский черный флаг. Гарри пригнулся, уходя от бладжера, и обратил внимания на табло: за эти пару минут счет изменился, слизеринский охотник забил квоффл. Теперь же Анджелина пробивалась к воротам соперника, Фред и Джордж страховали ее, отбивая летящие бладжеры. К несчастью, никто не страховал Гарри.

Он сделал кульбит в воздухе, уходя от тяжелого мяча, сделал круг над стадионом. Трибуны внизу и впрямь пестрели красным: гриффиндорскими флажками размахивали все, кроме группы слизеринцев. Снитч показался на другом конце поля и снова исчез. Гарри беспокойно кружил по полю, надеясь, что все это закончится как можно скорее.

Кэти забила квоффл, и трибуны взорвались криком. А следом поднялся шум еще громче, потому что Флинт отобрал у загонщика биту и отправил бладжер ей прямо в лицо.

— Грязная игра! Грязная игра! — вопил Ли. Гарри видел, как Анджелина и Алисия помогают Кэти опуститься на землю; Вуд помахал ему и указал на Снейпа: «Не отвлекайся». Кэти выбыла из игры, и теперь напряженная борьба за квоффл переместилась к кольцам Гриффиндора.

Гарри больше не смотрел по сторонам, не слышал взволнованный монолог комментатора. Он до боли в глазах вглядывался в окружающий пейзаж.  
Если Снейп поймает снитч — это будет личным оскорблением.

Если Гарри поймает снитч, Снейп просто... уничтожит его. Ни малейших сомнений — следующий год будет невыносимым. Снейп не из тех, кто забывает обиды.

— В чем дело, Поттер? — прокричал тот, поравнявшись с Гарри. К его лицу, словно скованным спазмом, прилипла кривая жуткая ухмылка. Одной рукой он вцепился в древко, а другой пытался убрать волосы с лица. Гарри бы рассмеялся, если бы не дорожил своей жизнью. — Это и есть вся работа ловца — летать туда-сюда с хмурой миной?

— Рад, что вы уловили суть, — пробормотал Гарри негромко.

— Если тебе вдруг взбредет в голову... — Снейп не договорил и метнулся в сторону. Гарри кинулся следом. Снитч был совсем близко, его золотое сияние ослепляло. Снейп мог бы схватить его, если бы оторвал обе руки от метлы; Гарри мог бы схватить его, если бы заметил секундой раньше.

Снейп отпихнул его.

— Так нечестно! — закричал Гарри, развернувшись в воздухе. Снитч уже исчез. Гарри огляделся, выискивая взглядом мадам Хуч — он надеялся, она видела этот подлый приемчик. Снейп выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит, но даже с большой натяжкой это выражение лица нельзя было принять за раскаяние. — Вы толкнули меня! Это против правил!

— Ты оказался у меня на пути, и незачем так кричать, — возразил сальноволосый ублюдок.

— Это что, особая Слизеринская традиция — нарушать правила? Не можете победить честно?

— Нарушать правила — это скорее по твоей части, — огрызнулся Снейп. — И я бы советовал думать, что говоришь. Помни о субординации, Поттер.

— Я не собираюсь терпеть эти выходки только потому, что вы учитель! Лучше держитесь от меня подальше!..

— Ты забываешься, мальчишка! Вечно наглый, дерзкий, высокомерный, как твой...

— Старая песня! — оборвал его Гарри. Он развернулся к Оливеру и завопил что есть мочи: — Перерыв!!!

Вся команда спешилась у трибун.

— Что такое, Гарри? Он говорил тебе всякие гадости? Это трюк, чтобы вывести тебя из игры, — зачастила Анджелина. — Просто не обращай внимания.

— Легко сказать! — огрызнулся Гарри. Его колотило от ярости, хотя Снейп вел себя не хуже обычного. Но день, и без того не самый удачный, становился просто отвратительным. Квиддич — это было что-то... личное. Что-то, принадлежащее Гарри, наполненное светом и радостью, где не угрожала смертельная опасность. Снейп умудрился и это у него отнять. — Если он продолжит в том же духе, я спихну его с метлы! — пригрозил Гарри.

— Ага, и можешь сразу паковать чемоданы — за драку с профессором тебя точно исключат, — возразила Алисия.

— Не говоря уже о том, во сколько баллов это нам обойдется, — мрачно напомнил Джордж.

— Странно, что он до сих пор ни одного не снял, — добавил Фред, а Оливер вдруг усмехнулся.

— Забудьте об этом. Он просто не может! Пока он на поле, он обычный игрок. Ему нельзя ни штрафовать, ни назначать взыскания — такие условия.

Фред и Джордж переглянулись. На их лицах вспыхнули одинаковые улыбки, которые не сулили ничего хорошего. Гарри поежился: даже ему стало не по себе, как, впрочем, и всякому, кто замечал, как у близнецов рождается идея очередного розыгрыша.

— Пока мы ведем, — Вуд послал воздушные поцелуи охотницам, — Кэти выбыла, но мы справляемся. Фред, Джордж, сосредоточьтесь на охотниках — можно атаковать Монтегю, он вообще не смотрит по сторонам. С Флинтом поосторожней, а Уоррингтон опасен только у ворот. Гарри, тебе нужно поймать снитч как можно быстрее. Не трясись ты так, это всего лишь Снейп, видали монстров и похуже.

Гарри мог бы поспорить; и вообще — легко сказать «не трясись», когда ты заканчиваешь Хогвартс.

Не то чтобы Гарри боялся Снейпа хоть немного.

Тот все еще парил в воздухе, пока слизеринская команда совещалась внизу на поле. Гриффиндорцы взлетели один за другим. Оливер схватил Гарри за плечо, когда тот уже собирался запрыгнуть на метлу.

— Сбей его, — тихо сказал Вуд.

— Что?

— Сбей, — он внимательно посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — Ты видишь, как он летает? Да он едва на метле держится. Чуть подтолкни, как они толкают нас.

— Ты предлагаешь мне...

— Тш-ш-ш, — Вуд стрельнул глазами поверх его плеча, улыбнулся мадам Хуч. — Это не просто игра, это вопрос чести. Флинт не получит Кубок, только через мой труп. Макгонагалл бы сказала то же самое. Да ты и сам подумай — небольшая встряска Снейпу только на пользу. Дамблдор ведь не позволит ему разбиться. Если тебя так беспокоит его безопасность.

— Меня не беспокоит, — Гарри стало не по себе. Он взглянул на Снейпа — одинокую фигуру в воздухе. Вуд был прав: Снейп летал паршиво. Это не бросалось в глаза, но знающий человек мог сразу различить новичка. Снейп сидел прямо, как на стуле, тогда как к древку следовало пригибаться. Он держался слишком крепко, и все его тело казалось напряженным.

Спихнуть его вниз — чего уж проще?

Если Хуч заметит, то оштрафует — но дисквалифицировать ловца нельзя, поскольку без него игра не может быть закончена. С них могут снять очки, но Анджелина и Алисия быстро их возместят. И когда Гарри поймает снитч, победа будет абсолютной.

Гарри плавно взмыл в вышину. Игра возобновилась. Ледяной воздух холодил лицо. Алые мантии игроков привлекали внимание; зрители на трибунах казались сплошной волной цвета. Гарри наблюдал сверху, оглушенный свистом ветра в ушах — словно белый шум, он перекрыл и вопли зрителей, и усиленный чарами голос Ли, и даже беспокойный гул мыслей в голове.

Почувствовав, что готов к следующему раунду схватки, Гарри спустился чуть ниже — снитч обычно летал в пределах досягаемости игроков. Он появился неподалеку от слизеринских колец, подразнил и растворился в тени трибуны Рейвенкло, прежде чем любой из ловцов успел бы к нему приблизиться. Тогда Гарри решил, что должен немного покружить рядом со Снейпом. Он ждал удобного момента, надеясь, что этот поступок сделает его героем в глазах всех учеников (и многих профессоров), наблюдающих за игрой, а вовсе не подлым нарушителем.

И ведь Оливер правильно сказал — Дамблдор не позволит никому разбиться.

Снейп, словно прочитав его мысли, нервно заозирался.

— Кажется, кто-то хотел, чтобы я держался подальше? — гаркнул он, но вышло не слишком грозно.

— Скажем так: у меня теперь другая стратегия, — признался Гарри и резво нырнул под метлу Снейпа, заставив того судорожно вцепиться в древко.

— Что ты задумал?!

Гарри взмыл торпедой в облака, едва не протаранив Снейпа — тот неуклюже развернулся, раздраженно тряхнул головой, убирая волосы с лица. Гарри спикировал на него, и Снейп буквально зарычал.

— Поттеррр!

Он направил метлу в другой конец поля, но Гарри преследовал его, то и дело обгоняя и появляясь то слева, то справа. Ли заметил его маневры и весело сообщил, что Гриффиндорский ловец, Гарри Поттер, передумал охотиться за снитчем и вместо этого развлекается, гоняя по всему полю профессора Снейпа. «Но разве все мы не мечтали об этом хоть раз?» — философски добавил он, тотчас же получив выговор от сидящей рядом Макгонагалл.

Теперь, когда к ним было привлечено чересчур много внимания, Гарри не мог просто спихнуть профессора с метлы. Снейп больше не убегал; услышав комментарий Ли, он развернул метлу в воздухе и уставился на Гарри, яростно сверкая глазами. Его лицо казалось бледнее обычного. Гарри задумался, не боится ли Снейп высоты и что будет, если его сейчас просто вывернет в воздух.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил профессор, гневно раздувая ноздри. — Вздумал посмеяться?.. — он вдруг стрельнул глазами за его спину. — Сзади!

Гарри обернулся, не успев задуматься — вряд ли Снейп станет предупреждать его о появлении снитча. Это был бладжер, он летел Гарри прямо в голову. Время словно замедлилось. Гарри отклонился в сторону, и бладжер промчался мимо, задев волосы и кончик уха — его тут же обожгло болью, в голове стало пусто и звонко. Крики снизу прозвучали словно из далекого сна, глухие, гулкие.

Снейп оказался не таким быстрым.

Он висел в воздухе, уцепившись за метлу. Одной рукой, потому что другой судорожно придерживал полы мантии. «Неужели у него там опять серые подштанники?» — обреченно подумал Гарри. Он подлетел ближе, беспомощно глядя на Снейпа. Тот сжал зубы, с диким упорством цепляясь за древко. Его пальцы побелели от напряжения, медленно соскальзывая с гладкого дерева.

— Обеими руками, сэр! — закричал Гарри. — Подтянитесь!

Снейп кинул на него ненавидящий взгляд. Он, похоже, собрался висеть до скончания времен. А Дамблдор не мог помочь ему взобраться на метлу — только уберечь от падения. Гарри вдруг представил себе будущую достопримечательность Хогвартса — вроде Дракучей Ивы или Гигантского Кальмара; представил, как страшекурсники будут водить следующие поколения студентов на поле и показывать на темную точку в вышине: «А здесь у нас висит Снейп».

Подлетев ближе, Гарри обхватил Снейпа за талию, подивившись его худобе. Никто бы не принял профессора за толстяка, но тяжелые и пышные мантии придавали ему объема, значительности. Поднатужившись, Гарри помог Снейпу усесться на метлу. Медленно расцепил руки и отлетел на безопасное расстояние.

Снейп глядел перед собой. Хранил пораженное молчание. Гарри повернулся и отыскал глазами Вуда. Тот всплеснул руками, и Гарри прошептал одними губами: «Извини». А потом заметил снитч.

Тот летел у самой кромки поля. Медленно, отражая солнечные лучи золотыми боками.

Словно ждал, когда Гарри его поймает.

Гарри метнулся вперед. Не обращая внимания на других игроков, квоффлы, бладжеры, летящие наперерез — он пронесся стрелой, припав к древку всем телом. Вытянул руку, чувствуя, как снитч буквально притягивает к ладони. Но... тот успел ускользнуть, пальцы даже не мазнули по гладкому боку. Гарри не терял его из виду и не видел ничего больше. Он и не заметил, как вылетел за пределы поля, набирая высоту, помчался над кронами деревьев, петляя и не отрывая взгляда от сияющего золотого шарика.

Он слышал свое имя. Снейп. Снейп летел за ним, не отставал, и кричал, пытаясь отвлечь. Даже не «Поттер», а «Гарри». В другое время Гарри бы удивился этому, но теперь не позволил сбить себя с толку. Он прибавил скорости, прекрасно понимая, что Снейп никогда не догонит его. Не победит. Не...

— Гарри!!!..

Не имеет никакого права кричать так — низко и гневно.

Гарри летел, как никогда прежде. Сквозь паутину тонких веток — они хлестали по лицу и рукам — вглубь леса, за ускользающим шансом. Ему казалось, не будь метлы — он летел бы просто так, раскинув руки. Он был... воздухом. Он был ветром. А Снейп — голосом вдалеке.

— Гарри!..

А снитч — совсем близко.

Гарри протянул руку. Мерцание золотых крылышек стало ярче, сильнее. Дух перехватило.

— Ступефай! — услышал он позади.

А потом только падал и падал.

***

— Прежде, чем начнешь обвинять меня...

Гарри открыл глаза.

— ...хотя бы выслушай.

— Подонок!..

Снейп вздохнул.

— Ну да, что это я.

Он цепко схватил Гарри за подбородок и сжал. Лицо его стало жестоким.

— Субординация, Поттер.

— К черту такую субординацию! — выдохнул Гарри. — В спину! Подло!!! Когда я почти что... — глаза защипало, стало жарко и сухо в горле.

— Да Мерлина ради, это всего лишь игра! — воскликнул Снейп. Он неловко отвернулся, поправил метлы, лежащие рядом, древко к древку. Метла Гарри была сломана пополам так аккуратно, будто разрезана. В метле Снейпа не хватало доброй половины прутьев.

Гарри попытался вытереть лицо рукавом, но до сих пор не мог шевелиться.

— Снимите проклятье, — буркнул он, но Снейп не отреагировал. Он сидел рядом, на сухой траве, обмотав ноги полами мантии. Поигрывал палочкой в пальцах. — Снимите! Сэр.

— Чтобы ты сделал очередную глупость? Нет уж, лежи, Поттер, отдыхай, — лениво произнес Снейп.

— Я уже отдохнул. Я мог разбиться.

— Не мог. — Снейп искоса взглянул на него, скривился. — Золотой мальчик. Такую трагедию магический мир бы не вынес. Я не мог этого допустить.  
Он вздохнул.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы причинить вред. Я знаю, как лучше.

Гарри понимал это. С той страшной ночи в Министерстве, когда все смешалось — вспышки, заклятья... Снейп был там. Как и Сириус, и Ремус, и Нимфадора Тонкс, и Кингсли Шеклболт, и Хмури, и все другие... он был там, чтобы защитить Гарри. Он обездвижил Беллатрис — замысловатое движение палочкой, яркая вспышка — и Сириус потом смеялся: «У сестрички лицо было — будто любимая змея вдруг тяпнула ее за...».

Гарри знал, что Снейпу можно верить. Как бы ни было обидно это признавать.

— Разве когда-нибудь раньше снитч покидал пределы поля? — спросил Снейп вполголоса, глядя на раздвоенное дерево.

— Нет, ну и что с того? — Гарри лежал, прижимаясь щекой к шершавой земле. По щеке его полз муравей, намереваясь забраться в ухо.

— С рукой Малфоя все в порядке. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что не исправит парочка исцеляющих заклинаний.

— Ну, я безумно за него счастлив, — проворчал Гарри. Он сморщился, пытаясь силой мысли сбить муравья с пути. Снейп протянул руку и легко смахнул насекомое. Взглянул сверху вниз.

— Тебе следует думать, Поттер. Думать хоть иногда. Это здорово помогает в жизни.

— А мне всегда казалось, что наоборот, — дерзко ответил Гарри. Пальцы Снейпа все еще касались его лица. Странное ощущение.

В лесу было так тихо. В воздухе носились пылинки, позолоченные светом. Гарри не имел ни малейшего представления, как далеко они забрались и в какой стороне Хогвартс. Снейп, впрочем, тоже.

Он выпустил сноп искр в воздух, и Гарри будто снова очутился в заколдованном лабиринте. Но тогда он был один. Тогда никто не шел за ним по пятам, не звал его по имени.

— Порт-ключ, да? — тихо спросил он.

— Браво, Поттер. — Снейп вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобней. — Будем ждать, когда за нами придут. По доброй воле я больше на это не сяду, — он кинул взгляд на метлы. — Сомнительное удовольствие — этот квиддич.

— Эта игра мне нравилась больше, когда меня не пытались убить на каждом матче, — мрачно произнес Гарри, задев губами травинку. — Хотя вот сейчас не могу вспомнить, когда это было. И все равно я бы поймал его. Он был почти в моих руках. Снитч.

Буркнув что-то себе под нос, Снейп взмахнул палочкой. Трансфигурировал шишку в золотой шарик и водрузил его Гарри на макушку.

— Наслаждайся победой, Поттер. Когда выйдем отсюда, можешь всем говорить, что мой подлый маневр не удался.

Гарри изумленно глядел на Снейпа. Он мог видеть его только краем глаза, не в силах повернуть голову.

— А разве вы не поспорили с профессором Макгонагалл?

— Поспорили, — сухо ответил Снейп.

— И что же? Будете вести занятия с первокурсниками?

— Какие еще занятия? — рявкнул профессор. — Проигравший танцует в килте национальный шотландский танец. И я запрещаю тебе говорить об этом — ни единой живой душе, понятно?

Гарри почувствовал, как его губы расплываются в улыбке.

— Не смей даже представлять это, мальчишка! — яростно добавил Снейп, взглянув на него. — Прекрати сейчас же! — он выпустил в воздух новый залп искр. — Бестолковое существо.

Гарри засмеялся, и Снейп едва заметно скривил губы. Он вынул травинку из спутанных волос Гарри, задумчиво пробормотал, проведя по темным прядям:  
— Бестолковое, бессмысленное ты создание, Гарри...

— Субординация, Снейп, — напомнил Гарри, и Снейп отдернул руку.

В следующую секунду за деревьями раздались голоса, выкликающие их имена.


End file.
